gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Narf
Narf '''is an NPC from the Halloween 2k6 Event. Narf was first introduced in H2k6 as '''UFO 02. '''Interestingly enough, Narf's NPC was female, but his gender was male in the manga. This is because Narf is of a Zurgian 3rd gender, which 09 stated some of his brethren were. The UFO's seem to refer to Narf with both male and female pronouns. 11 refers to Narf as 'Brother' and 09 refers to Narf as 'Sister'. History (To be written) Q&A by CPhttps://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=12345637&page=3 X Q&A by CP in The Zurg Hive Ah, of course, I sure would love to answer your questions~. '''Did you like the Zurg Event? It's my personal favorite event of all time ^_^ In most times, no matter how much we plan, events usually hit the stagnant stage few days after the launch. For the Zurg event, we tried something different, and it was much more interactive and user-involved than any other events we've tried. The element of the story and characters changing based on the interactions and feedback from Gaians was fantastic and exciting. Of course, because things were moving so fast that many users got disconnected from what was going on, and that is one downside that I wish we had better control of. But nonetheless, it was very enjoyable event for me and many of us here. ^__________^ Was it upsetting for you as his handler to see Narf's part end in tragedy? Actually, I was one of the people in the team who wanted an ending that touches Gaian's emotion ^^;; For me, a story worth reading or watching, is the story that touches you somehow. Whether it makes you laugh, smile, happy, sad, cry, all those emotions can be evoked only if you care for the story and its characters. With Zurg story, we wanted to provide a different feeling that audience would experience and remember for a long time. What was your favorite thing about acting on an NPC account? I got to create a lot of random things as 02 The way 02 speaks, act, and many random stories, like 02's trip to the moon, underwater, north pole, and things like watermeat, pora bear, baby taiga, etc. were all created while talking to Gaians on the whim. X) And also got to meet a lot of nice Gaians too. *waves to the furendo~s* O . O // What was your least favorite thing? As I briefly mentioned earlier, because we had so many Alien NPCs played by people in the office, and many interactions were happening independently, the story progression was too fast and confusing for the most people who couldn't keep up with the pace. I wish it was little better planned and paced, so much more Gaians could've enjoyed the event. We all love Narf's way of speaking. How did you come up with it? m...mo ..moth...mother tell me beri spes..s..cial. O o O // OoO / OoO / O_O / <-_O> me like tok and le...le...le...arn.. me v..v..beri curiooosu. =D ^o^ I just wanted to make an innocent character who is excited about learning new world and new things without much preconceptions. And such purest character was easier with a child like personality, and that's where it came from =D sankyu sankyu, fo labu..ing and re..m..mem..ber..ing us, f..f...furendo~ Category:Nonbinary